Logged on
by Masked and Forgotten
Summary: Modern. When Erik casts a spell on himself in order to get christine back. It works....Halfway. he is cursed to live. But without christine. In the year 2006 he gets involved with an RPG game and meets a girl.. Lee. What will happen next? Only I KNOW! bec
1. Chapter 1

Erik's black magic had worked. He had placed a spell on himself to heal his heart. And to stay alive. Until Christine came back. Yes, he had thought of how to get her back as well.

He would post three words in the newspaper.

Erik is Dead.

And Christine would come to fulfill her promise to bury him.

Only he would be waiting..

But, the spell had backfired.

He had doomed himself to an eternity of life.

Christine never came back to bury him.

Apparently they don't get the pairs newspaper in sweden.

He had tried in vain to contact them.

But he had given up when he had stormed to sweden to talk to Christine.

He saw her in the window.

Holding her child.

That was the final blow.

His heart tore right in two.

But the black magic didn't let him die.

He had stabbed himself,

jumped off buildings

poisoned himself

shot,

hung,

stabbed again.

Nothing worked. All he archived was several weeks in extrema pain.

When plastic surgery came around. His hopes didn't rise.

He would never let anyone look upon his face again.

But he did buy a windowless apartment in the city of New York. It was below ground so he got a private elevator. Then he found the joys of technology. He had declared himself a techno geek. He bought everything state of the art. He involved himself with several comapinies.

And received emails from Bill Gates weekly.

Life was as good as it was going to get for Erik.

Lee walked over to her computer, and signed onto the role playing game of the century.

Shadow Quest.

It had state of the art graphics, quality plot lines. And everyone played it.

Erik's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Erik?" A female voice answered. His heart skipped a beat.

"Christine?"

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly.

"I-..."

The Phone rang. Erik sat up in bed. He sighed, and picked it up.

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"Erik." A male voice stated.

"Yes."

"Its Bill."

"Yes Mr. Gates." He said glancing at the clock.

5:30 am

"Sorry to call you so early. But I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes Sir."

"We are promoting a new on line game. You may have heard of it. Its called 'Shadow Quest.' "

He had heard of it. But never looked into it.

"yes sir. I have."

"Excellent. I need a new game tester. All my men don't have the time to test the game fully."

"And you are stating I do." He said.

"Don't act like that Erik. I am merely stating that I don't have you on a project right now and i would appreciate it if you would help me out."

"Yes sir." Erik sighed.

"Good Man. I'll call you in a week to see how things are going."

"Thank you sir."

The line went dead and Erik hung up.

He looked at his computer, sighed and went to go create an account on "Shadow Quest"

Lee's Screen lit up as she logged onto the game. Her character appeared before her. And she began to instruct it what to do.

Erik sighed at the complex system. He had to choose a hair color an eye color a skin tone a face shape the clothes, the race, the class. Finally after all this was done it came to the name. He paused for a moment. Then typed in five letters.

"Angel."

and clicked the finish button.

The screen went black for a moment and then came back to life. His character was before him.

He smiled and began to walk around.

There where all sorts of people around him.

White, Black, red hair, Blue hair.

He walked into a shop of some sort.

It turned out to be selling weapons.

The computer character smiled at him and told him that he could get a great deal on knifes.

He saw that on the side of his screen that he had no money.

He walked out of the shop and began to look for ways to obtain it.

He wandered into the virtual forest. The graphics where amazing!

Two men walked up to him.

"Hello." one typed.

Erik typed back.

"Hello."

"I have a great idea!" said one of the men. He was dressed in powerful armor and carried a large sword.

Erik sighed. Did he have to be friendly?

"What?" he typed

"How about you give me all your money and I don't kill you!"

"How about not." Erik typed and began to walk off.

The other man threw a fire ball and it landed in front of Erik stopping his path.

"Fork it over."

"Listen." Erik typed.

"I Just logged on. For the first time ever. I have no money. Nothing of value. So bugg off."

"So..your a noob huh?"

Erik was getting angry.

"Just leave me alone."

The larger man drew his sword and the other knocked Erik to the ground.

Did the graphics have to be this good?

The other raised his sword to strike Erik down when, an arrow hit the man's hand.

Causing him to drop his sword.

Erik got to his feet.

A girl stood at the top of the hill.

"urMom!" she typed.

"Don't think I don't know its you!"

"So?" The man with the sword typed back.

"I told you! This is my forest! You have all of Rebalk to pillage! Stay out of my part of it!"

"lol." Urmom typed.

The girl at the top of the hill launched another arrow. Erik saw virtual blood spill on the floor.

"Stop it!" the other man said and launched a fireball. It made contact with a wall of ice that wasn't visible until the fire hit it.

The girl looked at the man who threw the fire.

"I know where you live Knocker." she typed.

"Later man." Knocker typed to Urmom and began to walk off.

"Go with your friend." She typed. Urmom rose to his feet and sheathed his sword.

"This isn't over noob." he said and teleported away.

The girl walked down the hill and typed-

"u ok?"

Erik stood up.

"yeah." He began to walk off when the girl typed-

"follow me." Erik saw he really didn't have anything better to do. So he did.

She led him really far into the forest, until he saw a small house in the distance.

She raised her hand and the door opened.

"Wait a second." she typed. A string of purple light came from her hand it hit the doorway and exploded.

"What was that?" Erik asked.

"Forcefield it kills anyone on contact. You can go in now."

Erik followed the girl into the house.

"you can sit down," she typed.

"How?"

"Right click on the chair over their and click sit when the action menu appears."

this game was a little too realistic.


	2. Reatha

Erik watched the girl in the kitchen area.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Reatha." She typed.

"Yours?"

"Angel."

"Nice. But are all angels in human form? Could they be wood elves?"

"I suppose so. Are you a wood elf?"

"Yeah."

"This is a lovely house." Erik typed.

"Its okay for virtual."

"How much did it cost?"

"Fifteen thousand gold."

"How did you get the money?"

Reatha turn around and a cup of tea appeared before Erik.

"Right click and click drink." She instructed, as she sat down next to him. He did so.

"When I said this was my forest. I say it because I rob anyone who steps foot in it." Erik grinned behind his desk.. He liked this girl.

"Is that so?" He typed.

"you don't look like the thief type."

"come with me. I'll show you." Reatha led them through a door into a windowless room. Erik looked around and saw a vast area of treasure and valuables.

"Think so now?"

"lol" Erik typed.

"Here let me get you set up with a few things. Reatha started putting things on the ground in front of Erik.

"Put them on" Erik took the black armor.

"Or should an Angel wear white armor."

"I never said I was an Angel from God."

"Whooo a dark angel.. you must have a lot of girlfriends."

"lol. no." Erik put the Armor on. He admired it on his virtual self She handed him a sword. It was decorated with a demon on the black hilt. The beast was devouring the blade. Erik again fell in love with the graphics.

"if your a thief. Why are you helping me?"

"I am a demented robin hood figure. I steal from everyone and give to those who deserve it."

"nice."

"Not really. Here I will help you level up follow me." She led him outside.

"Draw your sword."

He did so.

Reatha spoke an incantation and a rat appeared before Erik.

"Kill it." she instructed. Erik swung at the rat. This training session went on for several hours. Erik had successfully leveled up eight levels.

"There thats a high enough level." She said.

"Let me get you some other things but then I have to log off."

"No really. I can take care of myself now. You really have done enough."

"No its okay. You will owe me a big favor though."

"Fair enough."

Reatha led him to a smaller building in the back of the house. She opened the door and went in.

Erik followed. Inside where three horses.

A black, a white, and a paint.

"This is Reao." She said pointing to the white.

"Breao" the black

"And Oreo." the paint.

"You can borrow Breao,"

"Really?"

"sure. Borrow. Mind you."

"Got it."

"also." she typed. Suddenly a pile of gold appeared before Erik.

"Take it. Pay me back when you can. If you are going to play this game. Might as well start in style."

"Really thanks. I will give everything back."

"You better or your hunted." she joked.

"Got it."

"One last thing."

"The best thing about this game is that your name doesn't show up above your head. If you don't want people to know who you are.. They can't no matter what. But people here get into the habit of recognizing faces. So here." she put a black Zorro type mask in front of him.

"The masked dark angel" Erik typed. He was tired of masks but... It could come in handy.

"How hot." she said.

"Lol"

"Look i gotta go. But I'll see you soon!"

"Alright bye." Reatha logged off. Erik did the same. Four straight hours of playing and his eyes hurt.


End file.
